Sam and Jesse When the Burn is over
by irishiiiz97739
Summary: With the end of Burn Notice, one of the best shows ever on TV (my humble opinion) there has been some people who have asked for a Jesse and Sam spinoff. Here is my own attempt to begin their saga by moving away from the Mike and Fi storyline and explore the Sam and Jesse dynamic. Though Mike and Fi will be in this story, they will be of minimal influence and not as prominent.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Jesse

"Well Boys, I want to thank you guys for coming over and if you ever want to do some fishing again just give me a call, you know you're welcome anytime."  
Jesse looked around at his surroundings and mentally groaned. The had traveled about as far out into the Everglades as you can safely go if traveling by car and he was pretty sure this was farthest he had ever been into the swampy wetlands before. There was also little doubt in his mind that if the alligators, rogue anacondas or pythons didn't get you then the mosquitos were sure to drain you of at least a pint of blood. That last thought crossed his mind as he swatted the large mosquito currently latched onto his forearm and filling quickly with his blood and as he began answer his good hearted host He tried to keep his thoughts from coming through "yeah Virg, that was great! Thanks for the um, Gator steaks and beer. They were..." With a quick glance at Sam standing on the drivers side of the Caddie he continued "the best I ever had." Virgil appeared to puff up at this compliment and was quite pleased by the man's opinion.

Smiling broadly Virgil turned to Sam with a wink and continued "well Sam you drive safely and watch out for those gators keeping warm on the asphalt. I already got plenty of meat stored up and so I don't need anymore."

Jesse couldn't hold the groan back this time and opened the door to the passenger side of the Caddie and curled himself into the seat. Sam smiled and stuck his hand out and said "thanks Virg, for taking us out fishing just next time make sure there are some fish."  
"All right, we'll do and don't forget to thank Elsa for that delicious potato salad"

"Yep. I will Virg"

Sam released Virgil's hand and watched as his friend turned to walk back into the surrounding foliage then with a final wave he disappeared into the shadows.

With an unseen laugh directed at Jesse, Sam climbed into the drivers side of the Caddie and once buckled in he looked over at Jesse who was looking straight ahead. He could tell Jesse was turning Virgil's comment about the road kill around in his mind. "You're not looking so good Jesse. Relax. if it was road kill I'm sure it was only a day or two old." Jesse looked at Sam and said "Just drive"  
Sam smiled and put the car into gear and after throwing a u-turn he headed the car down the dirt road that would eventually take them back to the more civilized destination of Miami. They drove along in silence for awhile when Sam finally broke the silence with a more serious question about an offer that he had been bugging Jesse about for the last month.  
"So Jesse, have you rethought Elsa's offer of becoming head of her company's security?"  
Jesse let out a sigh and continued to look forward watching the road as the shadows from the tall trees grew longer across the road. He knew Virgil was kidding about the gator road kill but even still a large gator could do some damage to car if hit hard enough and he had no desire to spend anymore time out here than he needed to. Although, he did have to admit to himself today had been a lot of fun.  
"Yeah, you know Sam I am not sure it's something I want to do. Worrying about tourists and their missing luggage. Interrogating the staff when some drunk'n debutant loses her jewelry and wants to blame some poor maid for her stupidity, not exactly what I want to spend the next 10 years of my life doing."  
"Buddy, you got it all wrong. I tried to explain to you how it all works. Elsa has major hotels and resorts all over the world. She needs someone to be in charge of all the her security for all of her properties and don't forget she has a few companies that need security too. As the CEO of Security you would be in charge of the guys who do the interrogating of staff and dealing with drunk'n debutants" Sam glanced at Jesse and continued "Look Elsa's hotel in Germany, two months from now the G8 are going to be holding their little soirée. Half those diplomats will be staying in her hotel and with you as the CEOS you would be working with all the alphabets of national security from all of those nations."  
Jesse stayed silent as he thought over Sam's offer. "Look, There is one other thing to consider and why I personally think it would be a good idea." Sam went on.  
Jesse looked at Sam and asked "what's that?"  
"Well, it would be another way for us to stay close to Fi and Mike. You know with you working for Elsa, your traveling all over the world it would be easier to visit them and Charley" Sam threw the last part with Charley in as a cheap bribe. He knew that Charley and Jesse had become close and to Charley he was Uncle Jesse and with Jesse having no other a family it was a title he took quite seriously.  
Jesse nodded his head and had to agree "Yeah, you're right about that. It would be nice to see the little guy. Sam do you think anyone is even looking for them anymore? I mean it's been just over a year now"  
Sam shrugged before answering "it's hard to say. I don't think anyone is looking for them actively but on the other hand I am not entirely sure how confident the CIA are that Mike and Fi are gone." Sam could not bring himself to say dead. "I believe that as far as our guys are concerned the less they stir that mess the better. But I also don't think it is the CIA or anyone from our side that they have to worry about. I think it is some of the other spooks from the not so friendlies that they got to keep an eye out for. They're really cut off now and as we have seen from their little run in with those MI6 agents and Armand. Well, you saw what went on there."  
Jesse nodded his agreement and added his own thought to Sam's. "Yes, and as far as we know the two agents are behaving themselves and Mike and Fi haven't heard from Armand since."  
They fell into silence as Sam continued to drive, they were now up on a main road headed towards Miami, Jesse could see the bright lights of the city off in the distance.  
Jesse considered all of the ramifications of his taking the job and actually began for the first time, seeing himself accepting Elsa's job offer. He knew that it would give him resources almost equal to what he had working with CIFA and government only without the government crap. He also knew that it might allow him some freedom to see Mike and Fi and little Charley. The last that they had heard from Barry, they were now over in Ireland having left Majorca. Fi's brother Sean had made arrangements for them to be smuggled into the country and they were now living a quiet country life surrounded by Fiona's retired IRA friends and her family for protection. Barry had set up a series of bank accounts for the couple and though communication was almost never direct to Sam and Jesse except every couple of months a random post card to be received by one of them it was Barry who had a way of keeping in touch and communicating with them when needed.  
Jesse looked out his side window into the darkness that now surrounded their car and in the far off distance the lights of Miami glimmered. They were now beginning to grow on the horizon as they drew closer, this caused Jesse to reflect on his life here in Miami since meeting Michael, Fiona and the man he considered his best friend, Sam. Sam was now rarely there, he was spending most of his time with Elsa traveling around the globe because of her many obligations. He also could not help but think about Madeline, Michael's mom. Jesse still thinks about the sacrifice she made so that they could all make it out alive from the threat of James and his henchman. Jesse smiled softly as remembered his partner in crime and the woman he sometimes saw as his own Mom. Thinking about Maddie suddenly made him realize that there wasn't really anything keeping him here anymore. Turning to Sam he said "All right!" With a nod of his head "Go ahead and tell Elsa I will do it. I will be the CEOS for her company"  
"Good man." Sam's grinned to his friend "you won't regret it."  
After the words left his mouth, Jesse suddenly felt a great sense of relief at his decision and even quite a bit of excitement for the future.

"Well, I am glad we got that out of the way. Now I have another question for you, Jesse. Have you gotten anything lately?"  
Jesse knew Sam's meaning straight a way and merely said "Nope and I take it you haven't either? In the light of the dashboard Jesse could see Sam shake is head in the negative. "It's been almost two months and I usually get some random sign and Barry called me last night...late" Jesse looked at Sam and with a worried tone to his voice said "that isn't good"  
"Yeah, Barry said he usually gets something through his super secret way and hasn't but what really has him worried. There hasn't been any action on the accounts for quite some time. Now he said that the one way happens every so often but the accounts. Usually, there is a withdrawal or something going on."

"Did he say how long it's been?"

"Almost five weeks based on transactions which is almost the same length of time since I heard from them"

Jesse trying to remain practical and not rush to panic offered "well, it doesn't necessarily mean something is up. Maybe they took out enough to lay low for a while? Maybe even, I don't know, maybe they forgot or something and they just happened to have enough cash to throw them off of their normal routine"

Sam shrugged in a half agreeing motion and said "well, I am going to meet with Barry tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. We are going to compare notes and maybe look into it. Cuz, if Mike and Fi were going to lay low for awhile. I am pretty sure they would have told us to keep us from worrying"

"Yeah, Sam. I think your right." With a small sigh "Sure, I will definitely be there. What time and where?"

"I will pick you up around one or so. We are going to meet Barry for a late lunch at a little bar that makes great Cuban sandwiches and serves a fantastic Mojito over by the beach and they have a nice little Cubano band that comes in to play to the afternoon crowd" in other words should anyone be listening the mixture of guitar and drums should make it very difficult. With their plans for the next day set they drove the rest of they into Miami in silence except for the occasional comment from Jesse who still wasn't over the whole gator steak experience.

Barry watched as a Cuban band began to set up their instruments just a short distance from where he was sitting, his attention was broken when his two friends approached the table with their noisy banter, they seemed to be in a deep discussion that was bordering on an argument. When they drew up along side the table he could hear more clearly their conversation and he realized Jesse seemed upset about something he had eaten.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Barry hoped his lighthearted greeting would break the tension between the two.

Sam and looked down at Barry "Hey Barry, nothing. Jesse here is still complaining about eating gator yesterday."

"I'm not complaining Sam, I'm just saying that as of this morning I was still living that wonderful meal we had yesterday." Sam merely stared at him In reply.

Barry nodded his head in understanding and added to the conversation "Yeah, Sam told me last night about your visit with Virgil when he called about today." Barry pointed to the two empty chairs indicating they should sit and as he did so he couldn't help but add "but Sam, you know what they say about former spies?" Both men looked at Barry each knowing what he was about to say. But Sam asked anyway for Jesse's sake "what's that Barry?"  
"They're a bunch of bitchy little girls"

Sam smiled and looked over at Jesse and Jesse for his part, just gave Barry what he hoped was a look of threatened instant death.

"Yeah, whatever man. Let's get down to business" Jesse said with a wave of his hand.

The waitress had approached the table and Barry placed an order for a Mojito making a motion towards Sam and Jesse asked for their preference "beers or Mojito?"

"I do my best thinking with beer so I'll take that" Sam looked at Jesse who gave his order as the same with a nod she turned away to take care of their request.

Sam was the one to get straight to the point "So Barry, have you heard from your Mom."

Though they weren't sure if anyone from the government would be monitoring their lunch together and though the band had started to play behind them, out of habit and previous personal experience in dealing with those in the government or anyone else not in the Michael Westen fan club, they knew that part vigilance mixed with paranoia would keep everyone safe. So they began to talk about mundane topics that had a separate meaning known only to them and they started to compare what they knew.

"Nah, I haven't spoken with her lately I think she is still pissed I am not a podiatrist"  
And with that statement Barry confirmed he hadn't heard from their friends either.

The waitress appeared next to their table and after placing their drinks on the table and taking their order it was only after she left that Barry continued. "yeah, she doesn't understand the world of finance. I mean I provide a valuable service to people. I take care of their money and make sure they get the maximum return on their investment for their retirement."

Sam interjected with a question of his own. "What about my nest eggs? What are they doing? Making me money I hope."

Barry paused taking a sip of his Mojito before answering trying to figure out the best way to give Sam the information he needed. "They're growing Sam. It helps that you haven't been going in there and taking anything out lately. I think your last transaction was about a month ago. Which for you is unusual, you were usually an every two week kind of guy."

Jesse and Sam gave Barry a grim look. This news seemed to confirm their fears and put all three into an even more serious mood but Sam continuing the charade sat back in his chair and after taking a deep swig of his beer he gave a light halfhearted laugh and replied to Barry's news with a "that's great. I have been trying to be more disciplined about my money."

After their lunch was brought to the table Barry brought up the topic of Jesse's new employer. "Jesse, I understand you may go to work for Elsa? Does that mean you will be going to UK with Sam and Elsa when they travel there?"

His meaning was clear, the last contact he had had with Mike and Fi they were in still Ireland though not mentioned directly the generic term for the area was enough of a tip. This news made them a little more relieved because they knew Mike and Fi had been living in an area arranged for by Fi's brother Sean. They were under the protection of the former IRA friends and family to the Glennanns. Unless, for some unfathomable reason they left the area of safety.

Jesse picked up the answer to Barry's question "yeah, Elsa and Sam want to take me over there and show me some of their operations and to do a meet and greet with the personnel running things there and do the intro's. When did you say we were leaving Sam?" Sam playing along pulled out his phone to check his calendar and replied I think Elsa wanted to head out day after tomorrow. After, things get sorted here with the paperwork on our end we will fly out to Belfast first then on to London."

Barry noticing Sam's phone asked "Hey Sam, is that one of those phones you can do the internet on, you know a smart phone?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. I use the 'net mostly for the weather and to check the scores on some games not much else but it came with my plan so." He finished with a shrug.

"Yeah, I got the same one you have only it is the newest model. Has a great camera and with the internet I love to use it for Twitter, that social media site. You can talk or leave messages to almost anyone on it."

"Yeah, I've heard of twitter and even got on it for awhile but it wasn't really my thing. Too many people talking about their cats or hawking their latest Kickstarter project" Sam replied missing Barry's hidden meaning.

Jesse on the other hand had not. "Yeah, there are like one billion people on there and sometimes it is hard to tell who is real and who is a bot."

"Right, but I use it sometimes just to keep in touch with some of my cat loving friends." Barry responded "You'd be amazed on how many people are on there. It's more popular than Facebook."

Sam mentally kicked himself for missing the point behind Barry's smart phone question but now that he caught up to the others he had to silently give Barry kudos for his clever use of Twitter. He was using it as a way to talk with Mike directly and with the hundreds of millions of Twitter accounts and the ability to switch them at will following any one user would be next to impossible for any entity still looking for Mike and Fi and he sincerely doubted any government would spend that much in money or resources to do so.

Holding up his phone Sam said "well, maybe I will have to check it out again for myself. See what I was missing."

"Yeah, do that I can give you my handle and we can follow each other."

"Fantastic." Though in reality, Sam thought it sounded just a little creepy.

They continued their meal and made plans for keeping in touch and after paying the bill they said their goodbyes to Barry and promised they would stay in touch but the truth was, now that Barry had become a valuable asset due to his more direct and already established method of communicating with Mike, they had even considered bringing Barry with them but decided to wait and do some recon first and if Barry were to get any word from their friends he would communicate carefully through their new Twitter accounts or if it looked as though something was going on and the situation warranted they would bring him across the pond to join them.

Two days later Sam, Jesse and Elsa were on their way to Ireland under the auspices of introducing Jesse to his new employees.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight and a half hours after leaving Miami in Elsa's G650, the trio landed in Belfast with their goals firmly set in place. First, start to work on the mystery of Fi and Mike and second, get Jesse started in his new position in Elsa's corporation as the Chief Executive Officer of Security. Jesse being the more impulsive of the group wanted to start pounding the pavement straight away but it was Elsa's voice of reason that reminded Jesse though she and Sam were just as eager as he to start looking into Fi and Michael's status. They had been traveling for quite a while and even if the accommodations on the jet were luxurious it was eleven p.m. at night Greenwich time and not much could be done at that hour. So, the prudent thing to do would be to get situated at the hotel then in the morning they would begin their plan to find or at least try and make contact with Mike and Fi. Besides, as far as her stomach was concerned it was six o'clock in the evening and time for dinner, when Jesse's look of doubt didn't leave his face, Elsa tried to cajole the young man into agreeing.  
"Come on, Jesse" Elsa said and with some humor in her voice. "Let's get to the Cavan, we will go to the Pub get Sam a beer, a nice meal and at the same time we can figure out a strategy for tomorrow" When Jesse looked as though he were about to launch a volley of protests, Elsa couldn't help but add "they serve the best rib-eye's in all of Ireland and our Cavan Ale is second to none." At those words Sam provided the needed support to tip the scales in Elsa's favor. "Come on, Jesse I'm a little hungry myself. Besides it's steak and beer at one of the best restaurants in Ireland and like Elsa said we can go over our plan of attack. Besides, we don't really even know if Mike and Fi are in any kind of trouble at this stage of the game, for all we know they may be on a little vacation."  
Jesse looked at the two of them and realized he was out numbered he also had to be honest with himself and admit he was a little hungry and with a look of surrender at his two companions he acquiesced "All right, Elsa you're right. We can't do much this time at night anyway and I am kind of hungry. What is it like six-thirty or so back home?"  
Sam smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder as he put his arm around Elsa's waist. "Yeah, something like that."

The hungry traveler's made their way over to the executive terminal's version of a custom's inspection station. It was really nothing more than a table with some rollers down the center where the bags were placed up on the conveyer and pushed towards the two agents standing at the end. One agent was an older man who looked as though retirement should have been an option several years ago. His partner was the polar opposite as it was a much younger woman who looked as though she should still be in high school worrying about prom rather than what was tucked inside someone's skivvies. The men responsible for unloading their baggage from the plane had already placed the bags on the rollers and pushed them forward as part of their service to their visitors. The two agents then began opening the bags in a coordinated movement the agents reached in and have a quick swipe with their hands through the bag's contents and then proceeded to close the bags. Jesse's years as a CIFA agent made him a little shocked at their nonchalance at security but then he quickly understood when Elsa greeted each by name and asked after their families.

"Hello, Brian. How are Maggie and the grandchildren?"

With a tug at the brim of his cap, the man responded to Elsa's inquiry "Well Ma'am. They are doin' fine. Thank ya for ask'n" Elsa smiled at him and continued her inquiry as to the welfare of his family and when he replied all were healthy and doing well Elsa finished with "that's wonderful to hear Brian. Please, be sure to say hello them for me."  
"I will Ma'am." Agent Brian then turned to Sam "Hello, Mr. Axe, it is wonderful to see you again. Will you be going on one of your lollygag's? If you are I have some great tips on some of our lessor known trails, Sir."  
Sam smiled at the man's offer and replied "Naw, not this trip. We're here on business this time and Jesse here is going to be Elsa's new Chief of Security. So we're here to get him going with the meet and greets over at the Cavan." Brian smiled at the news and reached out to shake Jesse's hand. "Hello Sir" Jesse took the man's hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Brian." Waving at the porter standing at the exit Brian indicated he could go ahead and start grabbing the luggage and place it on the cart.

Pointing at the smaller woman Brian continued "This here is my partner Siobhan" Jesse turned to the woman standing on the agents right and reached out his hand towards the young woman. She nodded towards Jesse "Hello Sir." Jesse shook her hand and answered "Nice to meet you, Siobhan"  
As the porter finished loading the bags on the trolly Elsa asked after the younger woman's brother "Siobhan. How is your brother Aiden doing?" Is he doing better at University" the young woman smiled up at Elsa and as she finished closing the suitcase she just examined. "Aye Mum. He has settled in and has received Upper Second class honors"

Elsa replied to the news "That's wonderful! Be sure to say hello to him as well"

"Thank you ma'am I will"

With parting farewells the group made its way to the final gate that lead to the exit of the executive terminal. They followed the porter over to the curbside where they were met by the Cavan's hotel limo driver. Who with a slight now in Elsa's direction opened the passenger door and waited as they entered the rear of the limousine. Once the limo left the curb and after they settled in for the twenty minute drive to the Hotel Cavan, Sam reached across to the mini-fridge and grabbed a Cavan Ale and with a wave at Jesse made an offer to grab him one as well. Jesse nodded his acceptance and as he reached for the ale from Sam, Jesse was shocked as he witnessed Sam following up the bottle with a glass to pour the ale. Sam caught Jesse's expression and responded "What? You can't drink this stuff from a bottle it needs the proper glass."  
Jesse looked at Elsa and could only answer with "Wow. I am impressed Elsa" the meaning very clear. With beers poured Jesse couldn't help but return to the subject of Fi and Michael.  
"So. I was thinking that tonight I would send some new DM's to those Twitter accounts Barry had set up for Mike and Fi. Maybe something will happen. You know. Overnight." Sam looked back at Jesse and couldn't help but grin wryly at his friend. Sam wasn't sure if it was because of his years as a SEAL or just the years he has spent as Michael's best friend but he wasn't to worked up about the non-communication from the pair. It was SOP back in the day and it was what you got used to from friends. You would go years never hearing from a guy and next thing you know you get a call to go out and have a beer. Almost as if you had just seen each other the week before, no big deal. Sam still held firm to the belief that their friends were just disconnecting from everyone right now. "That's a good idea. Kinda of dangling some bait overnight and see what bites" Sam said after taking a drink from his glass of ale. He knew Jesse, much like Fiona, had a touch of ADHD and could be a bulldog when something was bugging him and that he would be up all night doing something regardless of what he replied. So it was just better to let the kid do his thing.

Arriving at the Cavan, one of the Crown Jewels in Elsa's collection of hotels scattered through out the globe. They checked in and had their luggage sent up to their respective rooms and they in turn made their way to the Cavan Pub and set about ordering their late night dinner. The topic of conversation while they ate was steered by Elsa and she used the distraction of food to educate Jesse about his new responsibilities. As well as, the people he will be working with Which as a he already had some idea but she also filled him in on the personnel that he would be meeting the next day. After they had fully satiated themselves on the food and ale, they made their way to the executive elevator to take the ride up to their rooms located on the uppermost floors. They rode up in silence, all three lost in their own thoughts as the elevator came to a stop at the executive suite level. When the doors opened to a long hallway Sam hit the button to keep the doors from automatically closing. Jesse looked down the long hallway and could see that there were four doors down its length two on each side, widely spaced and at the far the end of the hallway facing directly back at the elevator was a more ornate door with the number five clearly visible. Before Jesse began to exit the lift when Sam tried to get his attention one last time by taking a few steps with him out of the car "Listen Jesse, I know you are going start work on finding Fi and Mike..." Before he could continue Jesse tried to interrupt "Sam you don..." Sam in turn stopped him by holding up his hands "look all I was going to say was be careful. Again, I doubt anyone gives a hill of beans that we are here but you never know and tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. So try get some sleep Okay!" Jesse smiled and knew his friend was only trying to look out for him. "No worries Sam. I am only going to leave some bait like you said then call it a night." Sam smiled and as he turned to go back into the private elevator Elsa came around Sam and gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek and said "don't worry Jesse. We will find them and tomorrow when I show you your new office. You will be very pleased at the resources you will have to do just that." Jesse smiled and said "Good night Elsa and again thank you for well for everything and I want you to know I am really looking forward to my new position at Claddagh Enterprises" Elsa smiled and replied "Jesse something tells me this will be one of my best decisions since, well, saying yes to this one when he asked me out for the third time." Jesse couldn't help but laugh at her statement and with one last goodnight and the doors to the elevator now closing, Jesse turned and began to walked down the long hallway towards his suite at the far end of the hallway. The Executive Suite was little more conservative in size when compared Sam and Elsa's suite located one floor above but it was no less opulent in its furnishings. Jesse was impressed and allowed himself to think about his new job and all of its new perks for just a moment. Soon though, after getting himself a another Cavan ale from the open bar, forgoing the glass and taking a deep pull on the bottle, he refocused his attention back onto his original idea and went over to the antique desk grabbed his computer bag and within minutes he was connected to the internet leaving messages for his friends and hoping that in the morning there would be a response telling him that all is well and that his little buddy, Charley is having the time of his life.

3 Weeks Earlier

Mike and Fi made their way along the narrow coastal road traveling towards the small town of Killala. Located inside Killala Bay, Killala was known for being the site of the first battle of some French forces led by General Humbert in the 1798 Rebellion, which landed at nearby Kilcummin Harbour and quickly seized the town. The town was also the site of the last land battle of the rebellion that same year when the British army defeated a rebel Irish force in Killala. Off the beaten path and not on the typical tourists map it was the perfect place for the couple to meet up with two of Fi's five brothers Sean and Colm. Colm had contacted Fiona a week earlier to see if they would come down and meet up with Sean and himself as they had a business opportunity that they were working on but needed some additional help in bringing it all together successfully. Michael was skeptical of the idea and not to keen about getting involved with one of Sean's business deals. Of all Fiona's male siblings Sean was the one with the closest relationship to Fiona. That relationship made perfect sense to Michael as both had a similar temperament. Both had the same tendency toward a quick flare of temper and though Fiona was truly, in Michael's opinion a brilliant tactical expert, Her decision making became flawed when it came to Sean and some of his reckless, shoot from the hip plans, Fiona had a tendency to let herself get caught up in the Sean's enthusiasm for what ever hair brained scheme he had going. As proven when he and Fiona had tried to take on Thomas O'Neill and his gang. Who were affectionately given the moniker "Sons of the Lucky Charms Revolution" by Sam. The hapless gang had come to Miami looking for Fi based on a tip that Michael suspected came from his "friend" Strickler. O'Neill's ultimate goal was to kidnap Fiona and then return her back to Ireland and sell her to which ever former acquaintances was willing to pay the highest price. Strickler for his part portrayed himself as an ally to Michael with the ability to help get him back with the CIA but as it turned out for Michael, it was yet another lie. Luckily, it did not end up well for either man as one went to prison and the other paid the ultimate price for going after Fiona in order to secure Michael's loyalty. The ultimate price was also paid by Ms. Reynold's 1960 Buick LeSabre which had to be driven off a the top level of a parking garage as a distraction in order to rescue Fiona and Sean from an ambush that they had recklessly driven into. This recklessness may have worked out well enough back in the day when such thinking was needed working within the IRA but it was not something that they could use in their lives right now, especially now that they had a child to look after.  
Michael looked over at Fiona sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of large framed sun glasses, her head was tilted back in the seat as if asleep but he knew she was wide awake watching the road. Reaching down with his left hand he took her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips. She looked over at him and gave him one of her cat like smiles. Playing with her fingers he said "About an hour to go and we will be in Killala."  
"Hmmmm, can't wait. It's actually a quaint romantic little place you will like it Michael.  
"Yeah, I am sure I will" he glanced over at Fi and gave his own meaningful smile.  
"So, do you have any idea what Sean and Colm are up to with the "business" deal of theirs?" He asked.  
"Not really. Colm only said that he and Sean had a business venture they were working on but that they needed our help to close the deal." She turned her head and began watching the scenery as it passed by her window. Thoughts began racing through her mind. She knew that Sean and Colm still dabbled in activities that were less than honest but she couldn't imagine them calling her and Mike in order to involve them in something dangerous. Still she couldn't help but worry as to what her two brothers were not only getting themselves into but Her and Mike as well. She had considered, briefly, turning them down but there was a part of her that wanted to know what they were up to and if it was something exciting. This past year since their last meeting with Armand and their last bit of real excitement life had become very quiet for the McBride clan and for a while their quiet life suited the two of them and Charley, it gave them a chance to really figure out how to be a family and for Fi and Mike, it was about getting a handle on this whole being a good parent thing. Of course, they had some help from Fi's Mum when it came to sitting for Charley but it was her eldest brother Paddy and his wife Mary who had been a Godsend when it came to the travails of dealing with a five year old little boy. Especially a five year old with Westen blood running through his veins, Paddy and Mary had four children of their own which included the twins only a year older than young Charley. So when it came to advice in dealing with Charley and his penchant for finding trouble their advice had become invaluable to the Mike and Fi. But now, as time has worn on and life settled into the routine of a domesticated life of laundry, cooking and house keeping. Fiona began to feel the familiar itch of restlessness as it worked its way through her mind and body. She knew Mike was beginning to have issues as well. These last few months Mike spent hours scanning the internet looking at all of the international news feeds focusing his attention on anything that might involve the CIA or Homeland Security and when he wasn't doing that, she would find him playing Charley's PS2 and whatever game focused on black ops missions or military engagements. She had to admit that she too was beginning to enjoy playing those games as well and it wasn't just because she enjoyed the look on Mike's face when she out smarted him and took him out with some clever little ambush.  
Fi knew that old life was one they couldn't be a part of any longer but remembering the old days and the adrenaline rush of a good case or even finding a dirt bag bail skip was something she found herself longing for.

"Let me see if I have this right" Mike's voice interrupted her thoughts "Padraic is the oldest, then William, then comes Francis, Sean, you then Colm then your sister..." Before he could say her name Fiona interrupted and said with a soft whisper filled with sadness "Clair" the youngest Glennann sister who had been killed by a British soldier when they were both young girls. Mike looked over at Fi and squeezed her hand. Fi squeezed his and back and said with a slight laugh in order to break the melancholy mood that creeped in "Almost, Frank is before Billy. Really, Michael how can you remember 20 digit bank account numbers but not the birth order of seven siblings." Michael smiled as he watched the road ahead and replied.  
"I am not sure. I just have a difficult time getting that order right." Mike said apologetically "I guess it is because Billy looks so much older than Frank"  
"Yeah, well ten years in a British prison will do that to you" Fi responded matter of factly. "Frankly, I am surprised more of us Glennann's didn't get nicked and put away".

They travelled the final leg of their trip making small talk about everyday things or whatever interesting landmark happened to catch their eye as they passed and at times it turned playfully intimate. "Look there it is, Killala" Fiona said trying to direct Michael's attention back to the road.  
"So where are we meeting your brothers?"  
"It's a little local bar called Gilvarry's. It's just off the main road into town. Sean said there wasn't going to be a sign but we were to look for a white building with a large brown door"  
"A large brown door. Sounds wonderful" Michael replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
"We're running a little late. Maybe we should go check in at our bed and breakfast first" Fiona suggested.  
"We could do that but I was kind of hoping we could find a place to withdraw some money. I didn't get a chance to before we left so I am running a little light right now."  
"Well let's find the pub first then we will go find a place to get some money"  
They drove along the main rode when Fiona caught site of the only all white building with a fairly nondescript brown door just a few doors down a side street. "There it is"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes, I am sure. Look around Michael, there aren't too many nondescript white building with large brown doors other than, you know, this one." Michael looked over at Fi nonplussed and out of habit he drove the car down a a few blocks then doubled back to park a block away facing the entrance. "Michael. What are you doing?" Fi said impatiently. "I just want to get an feel about this place. Check out the people going in or coming out." Just as the words left his mouth the doors parted and a man exited through the doors stumbling out trying to put on his suit jacket and by the way he was missing the arm hole it appeared it was going to be a long drawn out affair.  
"There you see its a pub lets go"  
"Wait Fi. I need to get some money first".  
"I have some money. I'll buy. You can pay me back later" the last suggestion was said with a smile filled with promise of things to come and Michael could only smile back and shake his head as they got out of the car.

As they made their way down the block towards the pub, Michael scanned their surroundings and even though he was no longer a working spy the adage: once a spy always a spy proved to itself be true and within the first twenty feet of leaving the car he had already picked out three bad positions to be in if attacked and the best escape route to take if an ambush was attempted. Crossing the narrow side street to the walkway in front of the pub, Michael looked around once more then proceeded to push one of the wooden doors inward bracing it with one arm as he stepped aside to let Fiona sweep passed him through the portal and into the dark interior, Michael quickly turned to follow close behind. Stopping just inside the door they both paused to take their sun glasses off and allow their eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. The interior of the pub was a typical for pubs that catered to the locals rather than the tourist trade throughout most of Ireland; on the cozy side with only a dozen or so tables scattered about and a few booths lined the farthest wall towards the back and to complete the Irish pub feel, the moldy smell from decades of spilt beer and sweat permeated the air. The walls were constructed with a mixture of plaster and a heavy dark solid wood. Illumination came from whatever meager sunlight could make it through the leaded window situated on the front wall with some additional sconce and pendant lights scattered about the room.

Mike and Fi made quick work of the surveilling the room to see if her brothers had arrived and it was quickly apparent they had not.

"Huh, I can't believe we are here before Sean and Colm" Fiona said with some disbelief. "I'm usually the late one"

"Why don't you grab us a place over there" Mike nodded in the direction of some tables in the far corner it was a perfect vantage point for them to keep an eye on all of the entrances into the main room "and I will get us each a pint"  
"All right and see what they have to eat too, I am famished" standing on her toes she gave him a quick kiss on the lips then turned and started towards the table.

Pausing to look after her as she headed towards a table, Mike finally turned and made his way to the bar with what he hoped was his most friendly of smiles. He knew that there were two basic types of pubs in Ireland the ones that competed for tourists, and the pubs that had no interest and preferred to keep their establishments filled with locals. Mike had no doubt the Gilvarry leaned towards the latter based on the pubs efforts at not being conspicuous to any tourist passing through and looking for an authentic Irish pub.  
Approaching the far end of the bar where the bartender was working at cleaning some glasses. Michael could see the man was in his late fifties, sporting a full gray beard and if Michael had to guess by the healing bruises and scabs on the man's hands, he was also a wily veteran of many amateur bare knuckle boxing matches that were no doubt held here in the building's basement. The gentleman brawler looked back at Michael as he approached and Michael had a moment of doubt as the man was completely stone faced and didn't seem to be taken in by the Michael Westen winning smile. Speaking in his Irish brogue Michael chose to skip the the cheerful ice breaker greeting altogether and go with some directness and placed their order.  
While the man pulled the taps to start the pints Michael decided to try some small talk.

"Nice place you got here." Still unsure of the taciturn hulk behind the counter Michael decided to continue but with some added embellishments to their story "my wife and I are here to meet some friends of ours, a couple of lads, one about my age, fair hair the other; younger with darker hair has a small scar on his cheek"

Michael couldn't help but notice when he gave the description of Colm, the man had shifted his eyes and seemed to hesitate before snapping the tap shut.  
"Don't know'em, haven't seen'm" the mans gravely voice responded.

As the man answered a younger man entered into the bar area and looked directly at Michael, nodding in the new player's direction Michael turned back to the man placing the pints on the bar top and sliding them across to him. Picking the two glasses up he thanked the man behind the bar and as he turned he managed a quick scan across the back bar and spotted the poorly concealed cameras at each end of the bar. He had no doubt there were more throughout the rest of the common room. Nodding again at the young man he paused to ask one last question directing it towards the young man "My wife and I haven't eaten since this morning. Could you recommend something or perhaps a place that we can get something to eat."

"We have a fairly good chowder here with homemade soda bread. You won't be disappointed" the young man replied with some hesitation.

"Can we get a couple of servings then?" Mike replied trying to keep his voice light.

With a glance at the man behind the bar who gave a slight nod the young man replied "Sure thing." And he turned to retrace his steps back through the opening he had just entered through. Which told Michael it must lead to the kitchen and a possible second exit if needed.

Turning the rest of the way around to face Fiona and the table she had chosen for them he carried the pints of Guinness and as he approached the table she held up her hand showing him her cellphone and began to speak before he could set the glasses down.  
"No signal. I can't call Sean." Dropping her hand down and tossing the phone on the table top she reached for the pint of stout and continued "did you get us something to eat too?" as she finished her question she finally looked at Michael's face and immediately knew something was wrong.  
"Yes, I got us some chowder" he answered but then he dropped his voice into a softer whisper "but I gotta tell you Fi, something isn't feeling right here." Taking a sip from his own glass he added. "When I gave a description of your brothers to the hulk behind the bar he said he didn't know them but his body language definitely gave me a different impression."  
"Michael, sometimes I think you let your imagination get the better of you." Fi said with some frustration in her voice. "I think you look for suspicious people just so you can keep your Michael Westen spy-dar in tune." Taking another sip of her drink she added "Remember that time when we were at the farmers market and you were convinced that the new flower vendor was a spook sent there to spy on you. You nearly destroyed his entire stall as a diversion and after all was said and done. All we discovered he was just a new vendor who bought the space from the old guy who had it before him"  
Michael looked a little chagrined as Fi spoke but when she finished he began to defend himself "Look, I apologized to the guy and I even bought him a new stand and paid for that days inventory. But Fi, I'm telling you, your brothers..." Before he could finish the young man with whom he had placed the order with approached the table carefully balancing two bowls and a platter of soda bread in his hands. Setting the first bowl in front of Fi he turned to place the second in front of Mike and as he did so the bread on the plate began to slide towards Mike. Instinctively, he reached out to stop the bread from falling and as he did so the heavy platter that once carried the bread suddenly came crashing straight into his face with enough force to knock him and the chair he was in backwards. Stunned, he quickly tried to roll away from the direction of the assault and has he did so he felt large strong hands grab him from the side and the last thing he saw before being knocked unconscious by the hulk's single punch was Fi being held from behind with a gun held to her head.


End file.
